


down by the water

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [23]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Any Era, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sarah never thought she'd feel like this





	down by the water

**Author's Note:**

> Day #23: Rock

Sarah first saw her down by the beach, a small moleskin book clasped in her hand. The girl stared out at the lapping waves, her hair floating in the wind and Sarah had to say something.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

The girl had turned to her with a bright grin, her eyes glistening with the setting sun. Sarah’s heart beat rapidly in her chest and all she could remember was a name.

Katherine.

The days following, Sarah made a point to visit the beach in hopes of running into her again. Their conversation had been cut too short, no thanks to Sarah’s babbling and she wondered if she had blushed when Katherine giggled.

Sarah did her best to not let her disappointment consume her, but by the third day, she began to believe that Katherine was simply made up. 

A small splash pulled her from the muddled thoughts and Sarah let out a small gasp when she saw Katherine on one of the jagged rocks, tossing stones into the water. Clamoring up next to her, Sarah’s lips remained tightly sealed as Katherine smiled at her. 

There was so much she wanted to say. A proper introduction, asking what Katherine was doing, but her mind and body refused to work together. 

The silence lingered and Katherine knelt down to pick up a stone. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface, as if testing it before holding it out to Sarah along with a small piece of sharpened wood.

“Write your wish and throw the stone into the water. It might come true.”

In a haze, Sarah did as she was told, writing only one word down. Rolling it in her hand, Sarah tossed it into the water, a satisfactory plop accompanying the sinking stone. 

“Sarah, right?” Katherine edged in and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. 

At the very least, she had enough sense to have said her name on their first meeting. 

Sarah nodded, her hands wringing as Katherine smiled at her. She wasn’t usually like this. Not some schoolgirl already in love with a stranger. Yet, the way Katherine gazed out at the water, her voice gentle and welcoming, Sarah couldn’t help but want to linger in whatever Katherine was.

“Come,” Katherine took Sarah’s hand. “It’ll be dark soon, but I wish to get to know you better.”

Following Katherine down the rugged shoreline and towards a small cottage, Sarah held onto Katherine’s hand, her grip steady and sure. While what lay ahead was uncertain, Sarah didn’t find herself minding and she didn’t bother to hide back her smile, her wish coming true with each step the girls took.

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you know i acted a lot like sarah the first time i held a girl's hand
> 
> we didn't get each other's names tho cause it was an a concert.........i miss her.........
> 
>  
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
